


(she's the) epitome of rose petals

by royalsunsets



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Minayeon, i dont know how to write angst at all but it's a little bit of angst idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunsets/pseuds/royalsunsets
Summary: there is no human being that could bring nayeon's stone-cold soul back to life, or so she thought.





	(she's the) epitome of rose petals

**Author's Note:**

> [trigger warning, my dears]
> 
>  
> 
> 'hatred of oneself'
> 
> '(non-twice) deaths' 
> 
> 'alcoholism'
> 
> 'cheating'
> 
>  
> 
> i've come to realize that i got myself really attached to the story, i hope u enjoy reading as much as I did writing it. 

She fell in love with alcohol at a young age and loved everything about it. The strong odor, the sound of a cork being pulled from a bottle, the cold, liquid anesthesia running down the back of her throat after a dreadful, longing day.

 

The routine of her drinking was looked down upon by others around her but above all, it's exactly how the way alcohol made her feel, that trumped all the side conversations and undesiring expressions coming from blurs moving across her view.

 

Being inebriated nearly every day of her life for the past ten years really takes a toll on a person, physically and mentally. Separating herself from all her friends and family, she doesn't console with anyone else about her parents passing away nearly eleven years ago, silently suppressing all the pain into her small, cold body.

 

Drinking just a little less than the amount that would slur her words the night prior, Nayeon hoped the rosiness of her cheeks didn't give her away when she was trying to hide the obvious scent of her drunkard self at her desk as a receptionist.

 

"Miss Im, can you please see me in my office?" Momo questioned just above a whisper only for Nayeon to hear.

 

"Me?" Nayeon shyly asked, clasping her hands on top of her lap hoping the ceo's daughter wouldn't recognize the alcoholic stench from her neck and mouth. Momo motioned Nayeon to follow her as she blandly makes her way towards her office room. Nayeon bashfully follows with her head hanging low, garnering looks from office workers and definitely hearing some inaudible whispers along the way. 

 

"Tch. Mind your business or you could be the one to meet me next on the 10th floor." Momo barked, tutting all her employees back to their senses, returning their focus on their to-do lists and viewing message boards.

 

Nobody else in the building but her assistant and secretary were able to reach the 10th floor of the building, 11th being Momo's father's office. The entire level reserved only for the man who runs Hirai's Aviation Company.

 

Momo swiped her limited editioned company card on her automated door and allowed Nayeon in first, following her right behind. Hearing the click of the door, Nayeon stood awkwardly at the entrance of Momo's large office room. 

 

"It's not your first time here, make yourself comfortable." Momo declared, reaching around her desk and sitting down promptly. Loosening her tie, and tilting her neck at an angle to allow some air to partake the silkness of her skin, Momo's eyes focused onto Nayeon as she sat down at the sofa farthest away from the heiress, unconfident in the situation that's about to unravel. Attentive by the way Momo was speaking, her body actions, her expressions, it doesn't look like things are going towards her favor.

 

"Do you know why I've brought you in today?" Momo questioned, leaning back into her office chair comfortable, folding her hands in front of her stomach. That's a question not many employees like to hear. It really can go many ways with just that question and she would rather not play fire with fire right now, even with an inebriated mind in the works.

 

"I would assume it's because I seem off." Nayeon truthfully replied, she's not necessarily clear-headed, she didn't lie in that field. Momo sucked her breath inwards, feeling her chill glide past her teeth.

 

"That's exactly it. You've been showing up to work drunk a lot more frequent than usual, these meetings are starting to look more planned than not, Miss Im." Momo tuts, earning a rather dismayed look from the black-haired employee before her.

 

It's true. Nayeon hasn't been the best at keeping her drinking habits discreet, she's got away with it the past couple times but it doesn't seem too likely today. 

 

"I do not have any excuses, I will accept my consequences." Nayeon bowed down in half, sitting still in her seat, with full respect. Until she heard a scoff. Too afraid to look up ahead of her, she stayed until she heard the chair metals creak and follows the shadow as it slowly approaches closer and closer in her line of vision, until it fully casted over her.

 

"Accept your consequences? Don't you say that too much, Nayeon?" Momo gritted through a sly smile, looking down at the top of Nayeon's head. Nayeon blinked her eyes shut, hoping this moment would pass by just like the past four times so she can finish up the rest of her day and go back home and drink her dignity away. 

 

Retreating into her previous position, her back sitting comfortable into the couch, Nayeon spoke in a monotoned voice. "I don't know what you're talking about."

 

Momo lolled her head to the side and licked the inside of her cheek, poking her tongue out from her cheeks. "There's nobody else in here, why don't you drop the act and just admit you do this for attention... for my attention?" 

 

Nayeon made eye contact with the heiress, "I do not want your attention, the attention you give me is not what I want. Don't kid yourself." 

 

Momo dropped her strong façade and leaned down towards Nayeon, both arms pressed on the head of the sofa. "I suggest you choose your next words wisely or you'll regret it... deeply." Momo spitted, looking down at Nayeon's crotch. 

 

Nayeon let out a sounded scoff, creating a new atmosphere from the receptionist, which nonetheless caught Momo off guard, "I wish you knew the real reason why I allow you to lay a finger on my body but I'll let you find that out on your own accord."

 

Nayeon glared at her, observing how Momo's pupils were shaking as if they're going to fall out of her eye sockets. Pulling Momo down further by wrapping her hand around Momo's tie, Nayeon aggressively closed the gap between the two. 

 

Momo didn't like it one bit, she didn't like the rage Nayeon made her feel. The power she's supposed to possess crumbled down in the grasp of a woman who didn't even know how to break a smile or utter a sense of kindness. The blood spreading from her beating heart towards her pounding brain definitely signals the fact that Nayeon is still definitely bibulous. 

 

Letting the heiress's lips go with a wet 'pop', Nayeon pulled back and viewed at the woman before her, holding two fingers onto her bottom lips. Oozing glints of blood, Nayeon snarkily commented, "Sorry about that, you can take that as a goodbye gift, I'm done with this place and you." Momo could only watch in awe, there was no use in chasing after her like all those tacky, dramatic actions. All she did was watch Nayeon exit the room with no ounce of emotion. She just left, in a blink of an eye.

 

Hate colors the soul. Or that's what Nayeon always told herself. It spreads throughout her entire system, shutting down all her other feelings, and becomes central to the life and the intent of her, which she allegedly consumes.

 

For where hatred has claimed possession, there is no room for love. Love is fragile. Left unchecked, hate can completely poison the soul or at least tint the most beautiful parts of it.

 

The all-too familiar bar curves into the barely litted, dark room. Through the windows, the diamonds of silver panes, Nayeon feels the trickles of the mist smoothening onto her skin, through the shallow light of street-lamps. The smell has changed over the years. Once it was of cigarette smoke only, the oversprayed perfume and cologne that clung to clothing, skin and furniture alike.. now is stale beer and a repulsive, body odor. It was always a den of debauchery, alcoholism and the great unwashed of the town. It still is. Nobody ever comes here with anything wholesome in mind.

 

Nayeon gripped the bottle in her hands, eyes swiveling towards the back of her head in a distressed sense of a headache. Staying too long in such a setting can bring her down to a lower point than she's at. Not only did she quit her only job, she couldn't find her car keys anywhere and Nayeon left her mobile in her car. Fucking great.

 

She took a long swig and finished off the dark substance. Nayeon cleared her throat as she stood up from the wooden stool with metal legs, just to fall back down in an unbalanced attempt to walk to the dark exit where she then felt the comfort of a warm embrace and the scent of citrus, honey, and an overwhelming scent of white floral. 

 

"Whoa, whoa, hey. Need some help?" A soft spoken voice vocalized directly into Nayeon's ear. Too dazed and out of her right mind, Nayeon beamed rather cutely at the stranger. 

 

"In so many ways." 

 

Even with blurry vision, Nayeon made out the woman to be very angelic. Her soft, ivory shoulders were exposed and her chocolate-brown long hair fell down her back. Her lips were carefully tinted red and her skin was absolutely flawless.

 

Her brown eyes were warm and shined like twin moons in the midst of a terrible litted bar. A dazed expression dominated her features. Her voice was low and echoed around the walls of the room. Her scattered moles on her face wouldn't work on anyone else but her, she made every single part of her features stand out. Her cheekbones sat high on her face and a smile that sent people running and screaming, curved at her lips.

 

In that very moment, Nayeon let her body go, too tired of everything pented up, resulting in letting every ounce of her body fall into the arms of a stranger that can either be a terrible person or the most helpful person and she wasn't awake to find out.

 

Nayeon can only remember the feeling of the floral-scented woman's steady heartbeat and her innocent-like eyes before her vision went black. 

 

Nayeon wakes to the sound of breathing that isn't her own. Slowly and reluctantly, she uncovered my face. One blink, two blinks, Nayeon closed her eyes, and blinks again. There's a warmth radiating on the side of her, submerged under the same blanket she's under. Quickly, Nayeon immediately recognizes that she doesn't remember going home with anybody and this room is foreign, absolutely not her room. 

 

Eventually she got out of bed and stumbled across to the other side of the room as her drowsiness had still not left her body and mind. "Ahhh, fuck." Nayeon groaned out as she feels a constant pounding in her head. From the pounding head, vomit taste in her mouth and dehydrated feeling she figured she must have been drinking heavily before the waking moment. Her throat felt like sandpaper. It hurt to move, better yet swallow.

 

The hangover felt like a balloon under her cranium, slowly being inflated, pressure mounting. Nayeon made her way over towards another door, hoping it's the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face just to feel something refreshing and instantly wished she could just wash her brain free of the toxins too.

 

She stopped her movements as soon as she heard soft pitter patter of footsteps approaching closer towards her. Nayeon held her breath and as soon as her eyes met with warm toned eyes, she acknowledges the presence of the woman who she saw as a blurred view of a couple hours before. 

 

The woman was dressed down, casually in just an oversized black long sleeve and hoping there's some shorts underneath. "Did you take me to your place?" Nayeon asked, unsure of her whereabouts. 

 

The woman shook her head and perched upright on the door frame, "This is the Hanlim Hotel, I didn't know where you lived and there's no ID or anything on you." 

 

All her thoughts began to recollect, her car keys are missing somewhere in the bar and her car is still at the location, getting a very wet welcome from all the downpour. "Thanks. Umm, I really should go get my things, do you mind leading me there?" 

 

The soft spoken woman smiled before speaking, "Your business suit is waiting for you on the couch, I had room service get right to it once I helped you out of it." 

 

Nayeon perked her head, "What are you talking about, I didn't undress myself?" 

 

"You were out like a light, there was no way you could've gotten your clothes off, don't worry I closed my eyes." Even in such an odd situation, Nayeon still found herself lightly chuckle, "Are we in kindergarten, I'm sure you've seen a woman's body before." 

 

The woman smiled to herself and averted her gaze towards the window pane. Pushing half the curtains opened, she was met with the night stars lighting up in the sky like snow-flakes in the night, yet appear still, like an old photograph. "The stars sure are twinkling extra brightly tonight." 

 

Nayeon listened, but did not bother to move. "The moon is beautiful tonight too, it's all round and shiny." 

 

"Thank you for your um, insights but we really should get going." Nayeon uttered, just above a breath. The girl didn't let go of her vision on the moon perched up high into the night sky. "No problem."

 

After rounding up all their essentials, the woman called the cab nearing them and off they went to the location where they first bumped into each other. Reaching the customary bar, Nayeon jumped out of the cab and stepped out onto the curb, leaning down towards the woman. 

 

"Thank you, I owe you one." 

 

The woman smiles and leaves the cab from the opposite end before the cab drove off, leaving the two women standing across one another, one on the pavement and one on the streets, safe away from cars.

 

"How would you owe me if you don't even know the bare minimum as my name?" She smiled, shoving her hands into her coat pockets, waiting for an answer from the black-haired woman standing before her.

 

Nayeon breathed out, much more in an annoyed sigh. A long string of air puffed from her mouth. The rain has stopped and droplets are hitting the concrete as they speak. "Fine, what's your name?" 

 

The woman approached her and brushed past by, confusing Nayeon in more ways than one. First, she wanted Nayeon to know her name, the next second she completely ignores the question and enters the bar. What?

 

Nayeon didn't have anything better to do, it's not like she has to get home at a certain time to prepare herself another day of work, so she followed in behind the mysterious, implicit woman. She opened the bar door and to her surprise, there weren't many people in. There was just a couple sitting lazily with each other drinking in the corner booth, acting too obnoxious with each other. 

 

A couple of groups, seemingly aged at least above 21 were dancing freely on the dance floor but not too busy enough to be suffocated to maneuver through. Nayeon took her eyes away from the scene and looked over at the bar counter, seeing the woman put up two fingers indicating she'd already ordered some alcoholic beverages. 

 

Nayeon reluctantly approached her and set her coat down next to her. "Can I just pay for your drinks and just call it a night, I'm really not feeling it-" 

 

"Would you say you're optimistic, pessimistic, or realistic?" She randomly interrupted, hoping to cut off Nayeon's train of thought. Seemingly so, it didn't work. 

 

"What- I don't have time for your fun and games, I just want to go hom-" The bartender returned and handed the woman two shot glasses.

 

"Here's a shot, bottoms up." She gestured, giving a small smirk. Nayeon eyed the woman with her full attention. She really didn't know why this woman was so desperate for her to stay, but she didn't dwell on it too much. She'll never deny a drink. Feeling the alcohol run down her throat, Nayeon closed her eyes and let out an audible, "ahh".

 

"Okay, I'll pay and I'm leaving okay, I just have to find my car keys around her and then we can part ways." Nayeon justified, not giving her a chance to talk. The woman smiled to herself as she fiddles with the shot glass in her hand. 

 

Nayeon looked for the bartender in hopes she has seen her car keys somewhere. "Excuse me?" The bartender approached. "Yes, what can I get for you?" 

 

"I was here a couple hours ago and I was hoping that someone turned in my car keys, do you mind checking the lost and found for me?" 

 

The bartender smiles and walks towards their office. "I'll hope to return with good news."

 

Nayeon gives a soft yet forced smile as she leans back against the counter. "This night cannot get any worse, I might have to break into my own car." Nayeon bit her lips in frustration. 

 

"I don't think that's necessary." The woman said, putting down the shot glass onto the counter. She reached into her purse and Nayeon's eyes shot wide. In the hands of the stranger was, as a matter of fact, Nayeon's missing car keys.

 

"You had my car keys this entire time and didn't bring it up? Are you fucking nuts?" Nayeon irritatedly questioned. 

 

"I kinda think you should thank me that I'm the one that has your keys and not some fucked up jerk that would go out and try to steal your car using your key you left behind." Nayeon simmered down, she does have a point. It's better that her keys were in her hands instead of some rando.

 

"Okay, sorry you're right. A part of me is really glad that you have them. Can I have them please?" Nayeon nicely asked. The woman turned her body so it's now facing Nayeon. Crossing her legs over the other, she held onto the circular key chain and swung them around her index finger. 

 

"Hi, I'm sorry but there were no keys that were turned in into the lost and f-" The bartender apologized.

 

"Don't worry, I found them thank you." Nayeon gritted her teeth after looking back at the girl. "Please, give my keys back I just want to go home." 

 

"Okay." 

 

"Okay? Just okay?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

Nayeon looked at her and questioned if there was some sort of ulterior moves that she's not seeing. 

 

"Only if you bring me with you." 

 

Oh. 

 

"I'm not some prostitute that you can just call up for your own twisted pleasure." Nayeon tuts, attempting to snatch her car keys away from her. She successfully dodges Nayeon's attempt and tilts her head at an angle. 

 

"Who said it's for my pleasure?" 

 

Nayeon looked up, pondering if she heard that correctly. "What are you getting at, what do you want?" 

 

"I don't know but I know for sure that I don't want to go home just yet." She replied, lowering the keys down onto her lap still fully grasped in both hands. 

 

"You're not going to kill me are you?" Nayeon half-jokingly tossed in the air. She smiled and laughed half-heartedly, "No intentions of doing so." 

 

"I don't feel all that reassured after hearing you say that but for some reason I'll go with it. It's late anyway, wouldn't want you going home alone." She gave Nayeon her car keys and exited the musky bar.

 

Reaching the dimmed yellow street lamps outside the bar entrance, Nayeon led the way to her car as she remembered. She stole a couple glances at the woman and saw the sadness in her eyes now that they were exposed to the more emitted light. Why was she so desperate to be with her? She went out of her way to take care of Nayeon and even slept in the same bed even if she could've gotten two separate beds, something's not adding up. Nonetheless, Nayeon didn't dwell on it too much or else her throbbing head will resurface. 

 

She grabbed her wallet and trotted back inside and paid with her card, the woman following behind. "Thank you, Nayeon-ssi." The bartender thanked, reading the name off the electronic cash register. 

 

"Nayeon, huh?" The girl smiled. Nayeon scoffed and left the premise at once.

 

The car ride back to Nayeon's residence was chillingly quiet, not a peep from either of the girls and for some reason it touched the tip of actually becoming quite comfortable. Nayeon would look over from time to time and look at her, seeing her never taking her gaze off the wet pavements and the street lights, red, green, yellow, blurred between the rain drops trickling down the window. 

 

"You never did tell me your name." Nayeon broke the silence just above a whisper, hoping she didn't frighten the girl with the breakage of silence. She looked too entranced inside her own mind to even move a muscle. She looked over at Nayeon and let out a soft 'huh'. 

 

"Your name, what is it?" Nayeon repeated once more. She snapped herself out of her thoughts and replied. "Mina." 

 

"What do you plan on doing once we reach my house?" 

 

"I don't know, it's your place I would assume you would be a good hostess." 

 

"I live in a tiny apartment that doesn't look like anyone's lived in it for years. It reeks of alcohol and is definitely an eye-sore. I can barely see my bed and the place is a literal pigsty. I don't invite people over, because no one's visited or wanted to see me for the past eleven years, and vice versa." 

 

"Yet you drive a mercedes benz?" 

 

"Give the people what they wanna see and they'll never truly look into who you are, materialistic people take notice of my car first before my name anyway." 

 

"I can't blame them, it's a nice car." Mina said running her fingers over the leather seats, not her own but Nayeon's leather seat in the driver seat. Nayeon immediately flinched at the sudden touch. 

 

"I'm kidding, I must say your car is quite a stunner but you're the one that's the head-turner." Nayeon's heartbeat began to pick up its pace, two heartbeats per second.

 

"Are you okay? Your face flushed red in mere seconds." Mina commented, knowing the exact reason why she's acting the way she was. Nayeon hissed between her teeth as she pulls up in the parking lot complex. She yanked the door opened and escaped the bloody hell of the atmosphere created by Mina. Mina smirked to herself in the passenger seat and pushed open the door before leaning on top of the roof, directing her gaze over at the panicking girl. 

 

"When was the last time you were touched that made you react this way?" Mina uttered. Nayeon reached for the back door handle and retrieved her purse from the back seat, "Shut up before I make you walk all the way back to where you live." 

 

A frown mustered up on Mina's face, dropping her slightly cheery expression. "What, did I say something?" Nayeon asked, afraid she might've hit a button she shouldn't have. Mina shook her head. 

 

"Don't worry, you didn't say anything wrong. Let's go inside?" Mina mummed her lips and puffed her cheeks out. Nayeon led them to the third floor of the apartment complex, leading them into the middle of the floor. 

 

"If your eyes start to burn, I suggest run immediately to the sink." 

 

Mina chuckled, "I'll be fine, I don't think it will be that bad." Nayeon tilted her head to the side and clicked her teeth, "Your words, not mine." 

 

Finally clicking the lock, Nayeon opened the door to her apartment. It took a few seconds for Mina's eyes to adjust to the setting. Well, she wasn't wrong. It did have the stench of cheap beer and day old alcohol but not to the extent where it would harm the girl in any shape or form. Nayeon really exaggerated her lifestyle, the living room and dining room area were connected and there were just scraps of wraps that weren't thrown away and scattered on the floor, untouched. 

 

Plastic bags here and there and of course soda liter bottles and red solo cups were all over her dining table. There were fragments of take out foldables that were tilted on its side on the kitchen counter. All in all, it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, Nayeon was really dramatic. 

 

"Watch your step, I'm sure I puked somewhere a couple days ago." Nayeon projected, sniffing the room. "Definitely can still smell it." Mina brought her fingers up to her nose and plugged them so she doesn't smell it. No signs that would make her run away just yet, gratefully. 

 

Mina followed Nayeon into her room. Nayeon set her purse onto her desk and plummeted onto her bed, bouncing up and down and couple times as the bed catches all of her weight. Mina stood by the door and viewed the room. Just like the living room, it was entirely plain, free of family photos and self-portraits. 

 

"Well, this is me." Nayeon said as she sat back up, away from her bed. 

 

"I like it." 

 

"Are you serious? Are you sure you're not fucking nuts?" 

 

"At least, it's you." Mina justified, walking in the room leaning her back up against the wall near Nayeon's bookcase.

 

"What do you mean, how can this not be me? This is the epitome of me, a whole giant mess with a hint of loneliness." 

 

Mina smiled and turned to look at her bookcase, funny, it's called a bookcase but all there is are a bunch of skincare supplies and a huge collection of little stars origami stacked in big glass cases in many shapes and sizes, a huge glassed star, a glassed swan, a glassed rabbit, glassed heart, glassed pirate ship, there are just so many and the little stars vibrant colors made the glasses looked extra adorable. 

 

"Did you make all these?" Mina asked, raising the diamond shaped glass in the palm of her hands looking through the little stars trapped in between. 

 

"I did, I made that batch a couple years back. That heart shaped one just a little over a couple days ago, that star one was the first batch I ever made eleven years ago." 

 

Mina returned the diamond glass back to its original position. "You remember the year you made these little origamis?" 

 

Nayeon smiled as she lays back down and puts an arm over her eyes, blocking out the bright light from the ceiling lights. "Each and every one of them." 

 

"Is it your pasttime? They're really cute, I love the colors you chose." Mina said smiling, observing how each glass was color coordinated by row. 

 

"You can say that. There's a deeper meaning behind it but I won't get into that." Mina noticed how on each cork had a date, they were all the same except for the year. 

 

"Was this for you and your lover?" Mina questioned, trying to piece it together little by little. Nayeon scoffed, "As if. No person matters to me more than my parents." 

 

"What do these dates mean then?" 

 

Nayeon defeatedly let out a sigh, remembering the very first time she's folded little star origamis. She was sixteen at the time. It was hers and her mother's favorite hobby to do together. This was how Nayeon actually came to love it. Her mother would buy her little strips of colorful paper and they would fold them until they're all pretty and puffed up, perfectly fitting between the index finger and the thumb.

 

Just a little side hobby she learned from her mother, who learned from her mother. Every year, her mother and father would go to Nayeon's grandmother's burial site and set a tiny glass of folded origamis, perhaps a size of a pinky, right beside their incense and flowers, overflowing with food as well. 

 

Coming home one night from seeing her grandmother, her father and mother were in the front seat giggling and holding hands happy and cheery that Nayeon got accepted to one of the top high schools within a 15 mile radius. Going out to celebrate, the car abruptly stopped when her parents saw two cars crashed into each other at the intersection right in front of them, which held up traffic and a huge amount of angry drivers were honking and beeping their horns like maniacs. 

 

Both being medical doctors, they rushed to the scene after telling Nayeon, "Stay here and don't move, we'll be back after we see if anyone is hurt okay? We love you." Her mom and dad reached out for Nayeon's hands and kissed them on both hands. "Mama- Papa-"

 

Nayeon saw her parents fly to the scene with their stethoscopes in hand and their flashlight in the other, for vision reasons. 

 

As Nayeon peers over the driver seats, she obeyed her father's wishes and stayed in the car. She hovered over the seats and saw her parents run closer towards the two cars, completely totaled and meshed into each other. The closer they got to the scene, the farther they looked to Nayeon and it scared her. Doctors weren't supposed to be on the physical scene like this, they were supposed to be in the hospital treating the patients that come racing in. 

 

She should've known not to let them go, but they were just doing their jobs. They couldn't just bat an eyelash and continue on with their night and leave these people to bleed, because Nayeon's parents are good-hearted people. Good people deserved good things in life, yet that quote never truly lived up to its meaning.

 

A fire erupted from the flames and gasoline leaking from the cars and burned everyone on site of the car wreck, Nayeon's parents included. Nayeon's life changed in that moment. Tears flowed out of her eyes non-stop. There is nothing more devastating and traumatic than seeing one's own parents die right in front of them. The ambulance came seconds later and Nayeon was still stuck in her position, her body not working with her mind to move and run to her parents. There's nobody to run to. 

 

"That was the day when we all visited my grandma and gave her the little stars and also the night my parents passed away, the correlation was beautiful to me even if it ended in such a sorrowful ending, it connected my parents and their parents, my grandmother. Ever since then, I've made these little stars each year and around the upcoming date I finish a glass full of little stars." 

 

Nayeon didn't even notice it herself until the saltiness teardrop fell onto her lips, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I even told you all of that. I swear it's the alcohol talking." She forcefully giggles, until she felt a pair of small warm hands cup both sides of her face. Nayeon looked up to see Mina leaning down, sitting up on her knees, "I don't think you hear this enough. You're doing well, Nayeon." 

 

Nayeon's eyes drip with tears, she hasn't heard that from anyone for years. Eleven years of dejected and discontented looks because nobody knew what she was going through, nobody felt an ounce of sorrow that Nayeon felt and nobody knew how to help the girl. She pushed everyone away until there was no one left. When no one else was ther, drinking was and so that was the first time it was introduced to her.

 

Her father had a wine cellar and that's how Nayeon found safety behind the many newly, introduced liquids. She came to lust after it like no other, the strong toxicity becoming her only "cure."

 

"Being alone must've been hard." Mina brought Nayeon out of her trance. "At least for this one night, maybe you won't feel so alone." Mina softly spoke.

 

Nayeon doesn't break her gaze from Mina's eye contact, she just brings her hands up to reach Mina's hands and settled them in her lap. After all this time, Nayeon hasn't opened up about this sensitive subject for years, more than a decade because it was stirred up deep inside her heart that only her grandmother and parents hear. Hear her weeps and wails and for hours and hours straight. Drinking helped subdue that pain, that hatred she had within herself. If she could've just- If she could've said, 'stay, please' maybe it would've changed something, or maybe it wouldn't change a thing but at the end of the day, that doesn't change the present. 

 

If the eyes are the gateway to the soul, the lips must the same thing for the body. They are softness, passion and the promise of the sweetness to come and all Nayeon wants to do is feel Mina's.

 

For only the fraction of a second, her mouth brushed Mina's lower lip, like the touch of butterfly wings. In a sigh, Mina uttered the almost inaudible sound of a kitten, desperately wanting more, to feel more. The next touch on her lip was the tender caress of Nayeon's tongue running teasingly. Mina's soft lips parted and she let the older's demanding tongue touch her own, searching her limits. She let herself sink deeper into this kiss and allowed her tongue to dance vividly.

 

She kissed her and felt the entire world dissipate in the background. It was slow and languid, yet urgent and lustful, feeling the softness of Mina's lips, comforting in ways that words would never be. 

 

A smile that shoots a million hormones in a split second. The precious look in her eyes that has the power to make a heart skip a beat, that was how Mina made Nayeon feel. She has a smile that makes you feel happy about being alive, just a bit more human than a soulless person.

 

Mina took notice. She took notice how Nayeon's lips were quivering against her own. She took notice how Nayeon's lips were salty due to the intense amount of tears falling from her brimmed tears. She was completely unprepared. Mina took notice of how Nayeon talked the past hours, how she was being snarky, annoyed, how she trembled when she talked, she took notice of her emotions and the way her lips moved as she spoke. But Mina hadn't imagined how warm they would feel pressed up against her own.

 

The indescribable texture of a rose petal, that's what Nayeon's lips felt like. Feeling like pure silk against your fingertips, against your bare skin, that's what Mina's brain was emitting what Nayeon's lips felt like. When her lips graze upon Nayeon's bottom ones, more and more, getting heated with each urgent kiss, its delicate surface, it's as if the most minuscule bumps where the edges of the curvature of her lips, can be felt through her lips.

 

She discovered the beauty in Nayeon from each piece she carved, from each piece she traced and defined. Together, they were beautiful. 

 

Nayeon tried to pay attention. She tried to hold up her end of things, but Mina was way ahead of her. She tilted her neck the way actresses did in the movies and Nayeon followed her lead, and began to do the same action, deepening the kiss.

 

After kissing, they stared at each other for a second, with both hearts soaring dizzily. Nayeon pulled Mina off the ground and onto her bed, laying Mina atop of her. As Mina cautiously laid down on Nayeon's bed, unaware of what her plans were for, she moved her hair away from the right side of her neck and shut her eyes.

 

Mina knew what she wanted her to do. Her insides craved her touch. As soon as Nayeon's moist, plump lips imprinted on her neck, she lost all rational thought, Nayeon consumed every thought of her in that given moment. 

 

The façade they showed the world melted away and all they wanted to do was to just feel, feel the generosity of one another. Every kiss has a raw intensity - breathing fast, heart rates faster. Then before they knew how it happened, Mina and Nayeon were naked and their skin were moving softly together. Mina feel Nayeon's hand enter from below moving fast, their tongues entwined in a kiss, and then she's inside, changing Mina's breathing with every thrust, hearing her moans timed to each curl of the fingers.

 

Then all at once Nayeon kisses from her breasts to her stomach, her hands light and skillfull. Watching Mina's reaction, feeling how her legs move, watching her perfectly-sculpted body writhe, if she was smitten by Nayeon's touches, all she could do was go along for the ride and pray her instincts were right. Mina's passions arrived unannounced and ended explosively, like fireworks detonated into the sky. Coming down from her strongest high, Mina's chest heaved up and down, riding out her orgasm onto Nayeon's fingers. Plopping down beside Nayeon, the two laid in Nayeon's bed huffing and puffing for air to fill their lungs.

 

Leaving the two limp while they laid still, arms and legs tangled, listening to the satisfied sounds of their beating hearts. The depth of night just got deeper. Mina recovered quickly and got on top of Nayeon, now wanting to give Nayeon the same amount of intensity she made her feel but the older kindly refused.

 

"This was enough. You were enough, there's no need." Nayeon panted out softly, trying not to sound too tired from their first round. Nayeon took a deep breath in.

 

In. Out.

 

Within a split second Nayeon was there again, it was like she never left. Time is forgotten. The side of Mina's thighs wrapped firmly against Nayeons and she's sure of herself, she knows she's in control by the way Nayeon moans excessively beneath her, feeling her body jerk up and down with every touch, every flick, every lick. Nayeon surrendered herself completely.

 

Both move in an intoxicated dance of limbs, never making the exact same moves twice. Speeding up the pace, Mina fucks Nayeon into obllivion, and with each thrust resulted in the highest of all highs, and the lowest of all lows. Chest rising and falling with each breath, Nayeon closes her eyes, mouth parched. She sticks her tongue out onto the side of her mouth only to feel a soft kiss planted. 

 

"You're amazing, you know that?" Mina cutely asked, pulling back from a wet, muscle-y kiss. Nayeon genuinely smiles to herself in the first time in forever, in front of a woman who just learned her name no more an hour ot two ago. 

 

"I think I overperformed tonight, I'm usually not this giving." Nayeon teased, hoping to gain a reaction from the younger. Successfully doing so, she wrapped Mina around her arms and pulled her close to her chest. Mina's gaze slid to the side, shy of the sudden closeness. Nayeon's nose tickled her ear and she let out a tiny gasp and squirmed uncomfortably.

 

Mina didn’t like being so intimately handled but then she felt the familiar, plumpy lips softly graze her slender neck and all her unpleasant feelings flew right out the door. Her face heated up quicker than she had thought but still summoned enough courage to meet Nayeon's powerful gaze. Her brown eyes twinkled and she gave Mina a very sleezy smile and wink, making Mina bury her face into the crook of Nayeon's neck. She knows that she's the one making her feel like this.

 

Laying together in complete and uttered silence, Mina runs her fingers on Nayeon's chest. "I'm glad you brought me over tonight." Nayeon giggled and gave a soft peck onto Mina's head. She really didn't give Nayeon a choice but she was glad that the events leading up to this moment happened because if not, Nayeon would be inhaling a large amount of alcohol, drinking heavier and heavier as the clock ticks closer to the 12th year anniversary of her parents passing. 

 

"I have you to thank for." Nayeon softly replied, taking her hand and turning Mina's chin upwards into a chaste kiss. Mina smiled and sighed deeply, surprising Nayeon with a sudden warmth of air hitting the side of her breast. 

 

"What's wrong, Mina?" Nayeon asked in sincerity. Mina closed her eyes and shook her head into Nayeon's body. Nothing's necessarily wrong, Mina was just overwhelmed. No later than two or three hours before running into the bar where she caught Nayeon, she just moved into the Hanlim Hotel. 

 

"That was three nights ago, Sana!!! I saw you with her down by the pier, how are you lying to my face right now?!" Mina shouted, anger riled up in her veins. Sana clenched her jaw and tossed out every single fabric she owned in their shared apartment. 

 

"I don't care what you say, it won't change the fact that our lease is thankfully over and I can finally move out." Sana snapped, yanking clothing after clothing from the hangers in the closets. Mina felt her heart beat out of her chest and her tears are coming close to falling out of her eyes. 

 

"I thought you felt the same way I did, wasn't that why we moved in together?" Mina softly let out, leaning faintly onto the desk drawer.

 

Sana stopped her actions and looked at Mina, "You don't get it. You're still a kid." She approached Mina and held her by the shoulders, arms fully elongated. 

 

"People cheat, Mina-yah. And yes, at first I did like you but you were just so into your job as the ceo of hanlim hotel that you couldn't make time for me, Dahyun just so happens to be a college sorority girl that has a sex drive that I can definitely keep up with. I'm sorry but can you move I need to grab my underwear." 

 

Mina weakly moved to the side to let Sana do as she pleases, there's no use in making her stay if her mind is already set. "Did you love me?" 

 

Sana crumpled her sports bra and tossed it in the suitcase on the bed, "I don't love, Mina... A person like me doesn't know what love is. I'm sorry, maybe one day you'll find someone who can show you the true meaning of that word." 

 

Without looking back, Sana gathers all her belongings from Mina and her shared room and bathroom before making her way towards Dahyun's car parked out front. Mina watches through the window from their bedroom, Dahyun getting out of the car and helping her with the luggage before sending a soft smooch on Sana's lips. 

 

The sight definitely hurt. Nothing hurts more than seeing someone you've longed for, leave with someone else. 

 

That night, Mina too gathered all her belongings and left the apartment, now empty and full of faint memories. Making her way towards the hotel, given under her name, she checked into the private penthouse suite specifically reserved for her, and unpacked her belongings before making her way towards the bar she caught a glimpse of as she drives towards the hotel.

 

Mina was always quite the beauty, Nayeon notices as she listens to Mina talk. But seeing her up close only reinforced that truth. The first time they met, which feels way longer than it actually has due to the series of events that happened ever since then, she's always looked at Mina into this light where she's just exquisitely beautiful. She has a fair complexion, long wisps of brown hair that always seemed to gleam brightly when they captured the light just right.

 

"I actually might be a little thankful that she didn't get the chance to have you, because if she did I wouldn't have you in my arms like this right now." Nayeon whispered softly, leaning in to kiss Mina's temples. Mina giggles into her neck and made Nayeon's heart flutter.

 

She had the kindest pair of coffee brown eyes trimmed by long gorgeous lashes. Lovely eyes, yet somehow gentle, that always held a tiny warmth within them. Florid cheeks and flawlessly sculpted lips, top lip was a little thinner, but not too thin, and it had a natural cupid's bow, and the bottom one was larger and more plush, as if crafted by angels themselves.

 

Laying this close to her, Nayeon could really see them clearly, glistening attractively with all the feverish and passionate make-out sessions of the night.  All these features set together on a delicate, angelic face. A thought runs wildly inside Nayeon's mind and she can't help but smile as the words left her lips. 

 

"You're good for me, please stay." 

 

They were everything and nothing at the same time. Together, they were both a beautiful dream and a catastrophic nightmare.

 

Mina inched up slightly, taking in Nayeon's lips into her own. "Without a doubt." 

 

\-----------

 

A/N: Can you believe I got this idea simply because I saw a k-pop idol do a really bad magic trick with a rose on instagram? 

 

thank you so so so so much for reading, I'll continue to write as long as I have the attention span and the energy to do so hehehehe.... alright thanks for reading this uwu minayeon fic.

 

yay for minayeon content, i don't write about them much sorry sdfhglkdf. 


End file.
